Talk:Nova/@comment-24917038-20150115230611/@comment-24796133-20150118115420
It's almost mechanical now, my fighting style. Two days later and I've mastered the basics, moving onto chain attacks and flurries. I feel made for this, at hime with a blade in my hand and a gun by my side. It's almost like another limb, comfortable. leo is a good teacher I'll give him that, I know a fair bit now. We did a run through of the assualt course yesterday, and my nwely improved body got me to the top of the board. nd still no-one will associate themsleves with me. each day the prejudice gets a little easier, I care less and less. I don't mind what they think after all, as long as they don't try and kill me. They've stationed troops in Paris now after the tip ooff, but no sign of Pluto. maybe the extra security has put him off of the idea. Not a likely thought though, but who knows, his force can't be that strong. I'm itching for a chance to run into him, give him a smack round the jaw, that'd be fun. or anyone really, just a fight where I can properly knock someone down. Jacob's nose is mostly normal again, but he's not talking to Leo noo surprises there. It's the evening again, and I've started the routine of venturing to the roof every night for a little private time, away from the others. Just to come to terms with it all, the change. Srill, anyhing to avoid sleep and the nightmares. I though Tyrone would feature the moost, but it's the soldier who I killed that plagues me at night, his scared eyes as I snap his neck. It's both haunting and comforting at the same time. My head really is a mess. Each day I've been expecting the 'ghost' guy to show up, so when I hear the quiet footsteps behind me I know it has to be him. Sure enough he's there when I turn. His get up intrigues me: the leather jacket over the black hoodie, black trousers, and the mask, why the mask? "Are you here for any reason this time?" I ask. Once again he does the whole act of not speaking or moving. What is it with this guy? Can he not speak because of his power? "Quit the silence and tell me why you're here." I say threatningly. No response. The hand moves to the pocket and brings out another bit of paper. For gods sake... I can't be asked to play his game any longer when he throws it behind me. "Tell me who you are and what you know." Nothing. Not so much as a twitch. I sigh and take my time turning to pick up the paper. Predictably, he's gone when I turn back around. How the hell is he managing this with all of the security around? I unroll the paper and read the message written on it: 22 hours, try getting angry. What's that supposed to mean? You'd think for an informat he'd be a little more helpful thn this, but no. My best guess is this is a warning, 22 hours until something goes down. The terrorist attack in Paris? They'd be mad to try now with all the forces around. Then again they are probably a little mad. Although all logic is telling me to warn Director Cross, instinct is screaming against that idea, rather telling me to go there myself. 22 hours, time enough to drive there. I decide agaisnt company, I'm quicker on my own. This whole situation would be insane to any normal person, but to me it makes some sort of warped sense, although I'm not really sure how. I walk down into the top floor and head for the lift. "What on earth are you doing?"" A voice asks behind me. I turn and see Zoe materialise out of thin air. Has she seen everything? No, her face would be far more demanding if that were the case. I guess I'm not the only midnight walker then. Brutal honestty seems to be the best course right now, I doubt she could stop me if she tried after all. "Pluto is going to attack Paris tomorrow, I'm going. You coming or not?" I ask. "Paris? What... What is going on here?" she asks, confused. "I'll explain on the way if you're coming." i say to her, and continue walking. I have no idea what she'll do, but her answer comes wheen she walks into the lift next to me going down to the hangar. "This had better have a bloody good explanation." She says. I hope it does to, I'm basing all my actions off someone who clearly knows Pluto, but seems to be working against him. It's probably a trap though. That sounds fun. Maybe I really am mad. We head out into the hangar, going for the first military jeep we see. I throw my kobis, which i had on my back still from training earlier, into the back and get behind the wheel, Zoe taking the passenger seat. We drive out and into the security section, when the guards come over to ask us what we're doing. I tell them in a menacing tone that we're on Director Cross's orders, and no-one has the nerve to try and challenge me, so we leave without incident. I have a feeling we may be killed when we come back. Ah well.